


Another One Off The List

by bookwrm130



Series: The World Is Your Oyster [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: "You know what I've always wanted? To swim far, far out into the ocean so that I can't see the bottom anymore.""I've never even seen the ocean!"Waverly Earp has never been to the ocean. So Nicole took her to the ocean.





	Another One Off The List

**Author's Note:**

> This one wouldn't leave me alone. Now that we know Waverly can leave the Ghost River Triangle, can you imagine all the road trip possibilities?! But I'll just start out with this small simple piece.

“Here you go, baby.”

Waverly can feel the wind on her face. She can hear the waves lapping at the beach. She can smell the salt in the air. She can feel the sand in between her toes. She can see endless blue. And most importantly, she can feel strong, warm arms around her waist and the rise and fall of the chest of the love of her life on her back.

It's been a few years since Wynonna came back to Purgatory. A few years since they've all been fighting demons and putting down revenants. A few years since they can truly let their guards down. 

Ever since the day when Waverly found out she can leave the Ghost River Triangle, ever since she drunkenly said she's never even seen the ocean, ever since that fateful day on Nedley's couch where they first started their relationship, Nicole have always wanted to take Waverly to the beach. But how can you do that when demons are running around and Wynonna needed them? All of them. So she had to put this plan on the back burner.

Until now.

Nicole just stood there, with her arms around Waverly, watching and basking in the marvel that is Waverly. How did she get so lucky? This woman in front of her, in her arms, this amazing, beautiful, strong, talented woman chose her, love her. She watched Waverly's face basking in everything around her, reliving that childish wonderment through her.

“It's better than anything I could've imagined.”

Waverly turned around in Nicole's arms and cupped her face, her thumb gently stroking the soft skin. She looked into her warm eyes, trying to wordlessly convey all the love and adoration she has for the woman in front of her. She can't believe it. She still remember that day when a tall ginger cop walked with so much confidence into Shorty’s. And now she's seen that ginger cop in all her glory, during her ups and her down, as much as Nicole has seen all of Waverly's ups and downs.

When she couldn't take it anymore, Waverly pulled down Nicole's face and kissed her gently on the lips. She whispered a thank you, ever so softly, onto her lips. A thank you for bringing her to the ocean, thank you for loving me, thank you for existing.

Nicole pulled back, still keeping Waverly wrapped in her arms. Then, Nicole spoke with a glint in her eyes.

“So, ready to check something else off your list?”

And with that Nicole started running towards the ocean, playfully waving her hands, gesturing for Waverly to follow her.

Waverly chuckled. Of course she’s ready. She’s ready to check off everything, and so much more, with Nicole by her side.


End file.
